notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
Scrimshaw Island (Sage)
|petname1=Scrimshaw }} Scrimshaw Island is a large island located in the . There are five known routes from this island: , , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = The building naming theme on Scrimshaw is based on nautical/ocean terms. ;Apothecary :Pacific Potions (bazaar) :Davy Jones' Lacquer (upgraded) :Deep Sea Dyevers (upgraded) :Leviathan Lacquers (upgraded) :Polly Wanna Lacquer (upgraded) :The Varnishing Tide (upgraded) ;Attraction : ;Bank :Grand Banks ;Commodities market :Trade Winds ;Distillery :Five Fathoms Flasks (bazaar) :Anchor of Guinness (upgraded) :Blue Lagoon (upgraded) :Cutter Shark Rum (upgraded) :The Groggy Depths (upgraded) :Harbour Hooch (upgraded) :The Rum of the Ancient Mariner (upgraded) :Spice the Mainbrace (upgraded) ;Estate agent :Reef Reelators (upgraded) ;Furnisher :Continental Shelves (bazaar) :Driftwood (upgraded) :Forecastle Furnisher (upgraded) :Nautical Pine (upgraded) :The Buffer's Binnacle (upgraded) :The Orlop Desk (upgraded) ;House ;Inn :The Bermuda Triangle (upgraded) ;Ironmonger :Coastal Cannons (bazaar) :Adriatic Katanas (upgraded) :Balls to Broadside (upgraded) :Broadside Balls (upgraded) :Bumpkins and Blades (upgraded) :Captain's Club (upgraded) :Cannonball Causeway :Scuttled Swords (upgraded) :The Admiral's Anvil (upgraded) :You Sank My Battleship (upgraded) ;Palace :The Lighthouse (upgraded) ;Shipyard :Tsunami Tships (bazaar) :Barnacle Boats (upgraded) :Bow Thrusters (upgraded) :Buckler's Hard (upgraded) :Curvy Futtocks (upgraded) :Hawse Holes & Hulls (upgraded) :Hurricane Hulls (upgraded) :Knot a Raft (upgraded) :The Merchant's Mast :Redneck Yacht Club (upgraded) :The Rising Tide Shipyard (upgraded) :Scandalized Sails (upgraded) :Slush Fund Sloops (upgraded) :Spring Liners (upgraded) :St Elmo's Shipworks (upgraded) :Stark Industries (upgraded) ;Tailor :Great Barrier Briefs (bazaar) :Chromatic Squall (upgraded) :Eight Belles Boutique (upgraded) :Hound Dog Tailor (upgraded) :Junk In The Trunk (upgraded) :Monkey Jackets (upgraded) :Pirates Pantaloons (upgraded) :Save Our Sou'westers (upgraded) :Seven Seas Seamsters (upgraded) :Sea My Knickers (upgraded) :Tailor Nautica (upgraded) :Whaler of a Tailor (upgraded) ;Weavery :Tidal Spools (bazaar) :Baggy Winkles (upgraded) :Briny Braid (upgraded) :Cunningham's Cloth (upgraded) :Emerald Isle Spinners (upgraded) :It's a Tidal Weave (upgraded) :Wavy Weavery (upgraded) :White Star Looms (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings :A Fathom of Foils (upgraded iron monger) = Government = Scrimshaw is currently controlled by Insurrectionists. = History = Scrimshaw Island is named for scrimshaw, the name given to handiwork created by whalers made from the byproducts of harvesting marine mammals. Going straight north from the bay, an inscription on a rock reads "This island were fashioned by Artemis". = Blockades = , 2006-10-7: League of Light colonized Scrimshaw defeating Hardcore Explorers and Candy Coated Chaos in a three-round sinking blockade , 2006-12-16: League of Light defended the island in a three-round sinking blockade against Les Aristocrates. , 2008-01-27: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Passive Aggression in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-02-09: Good Grief took control of Scrimshaw in a four round non-sinking blockade. League of Light did not defend, but instead assisted the contender Tea and Strumpets. , 2008-04-20: Good Grief successfully defended against the Brigand King Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx, in a four-round sinking blockade. Gretchen won the first round, due to the number of ships fielded, but was destroyed in the third round, leaving the forth round to be a flagsit. , 2008-04-27: Passive Aggression took control of the Island in a four round non-sinking blockade. The defenders, Good Grief managed to win one of the rounds. The other contender, Undeclared did not win any rounds but put up a good fight against Passive Aggression. , 2008-06-07: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Undeclared in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-06-14: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade , 2008-06-21: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage and Beyond The Veil in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-07-05: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. The blockade was a transfer since Shadows Of Sage had won the event blockade which decided the transfer of the islandhttp://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=103630#1562319. , 2008-07-19: Azarbad the Great and his flag The All-Consuming Flame took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-07-26: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Imperial Rednecks and Chuck Norris in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-02: Dirty Deeds took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-08: Tea and Strumpets took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-28: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a five round sinking blockade. , 2009-03-28: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a five round non-sinking blockade. 2009-04-06: Scrimshaw was transferred to Wild Twisted Fun , 2009-04-11: Alpacas Doodling Daisies took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-05-16: Insurrectionists took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade.